The present invention relates to power tools and, more particularly, to reciprocating saws.
Power tools include different types of drive mechanisms to perform work. Power tools with reciprocating-type drive mechanisms commonly include counterweights to counterbalance forces generated by output elements (e.g., saw blades) during reciprocating movement. Due to the orientation of the counterweights within the power tools, however, movement of the counterweights may generate inertia that tends to move the power tools away from work pieces while the power tools are operating.